iWas a Pageant Girl alternate ending
by pinkworlds
Summary: A one shot on how Freddie reacted with Sam winning the Beauty Pageant. Might be a little to OOC! Please read and review!


**Hello. I watched iWas a Pageant Girl today, which is one of my favorite episodes, and this one shot popped into my brain. Something fast and simple. Please read and review!Thanks! Hope you enjoy~**

**~pinkworlds.**

**iDon't Own iCarly.**

It was past midnight when Freddie and Spencer had finally given up on guessing who was what, a loud groan escaping their throats when removing the bandits off their foreheads and seeing that it wasn't as difficult to guess what they were: a banana and a hobo. Never the less, they simply called it quits and Freddie knew he had school tomorrow, he needed to get some rest before he ended up playing the game all night (and never guess, once again, unless they sneaked a peek at the word).

"Night Spence," Freddie said as he stood up and started making his way toward the door, exiting the Shay apartments. Letting a breath escape as soon as he closed the door behind him a small flash of the blue eyed blonde slamming her palms against the table as she wore the crown she won from the competition she was in against the girl she hates. She actually got what she was aiming for, defeating her childhood nemesis. His lips made a small upward from the corner, thinking how cute that actually was.

He shook the thought out before it actually crawled somewhere in her mind and made his way across the hall to his own apartment. Opening the door he saw how dark and quiet his home was with her mother on the night shift. If she weren't he would've been dragged home a long time ago, but since she wasn't, he took that in his advantage. Entering and swinging the door close he went into his bedroom, turning the TV on and paying the the show he had set to record while he started to change into his pajamas.

A man appeared, introducing himself and soon a row of many teenage girls in fancy dresses smiled at the cameras. That instant a blonde girl captured his brown eyes, as she wore a long, light-pink, sparkling dress with blonde curls flowing over her shoulders. She was a little blurry while the camera concentrated on the one speaking. And when it was Sam's turn he quickly took a seat on his bed, staring at the screen as she smiled toward the crowd, "My name is Samantha Puckett, and I love fried chicken!" She said and swayed away. The teenage boy chuckled quietly at her Sam-remarks; he watched her in admiration, seeing just how flawless she was. Loving that she never stopped being Sam even when placed into a fancy dress.

He would fast-forward to the scenes when Sam would come out, his grin never living his face when she spoke, when seeing that she was herself and not trying to fake her image. Well, at times, but he could hear the sarcastic tone in her voice. He sat there, crisscross-applesauce, and loved her dance. It was her natural talent, the way her body moved and the sparkle in her sapphire eyes as she would tap her feet on the floor. The exciting emotion on her face was priceless; when the camera would zoom in he could see just how much she was enjoying every dance-move she hopped. She was having fun.

"The winner, Samantha Puckett!" The announcer exclaimed as he finished reading the name off the rectangular paper on his hands.

He smiled seeing the blonde headed demon walk toward the man as she did her happy-dance around him let another woman place the crown onto her head as she received a bouquet of flowers, singing her victory toward the crowd.

And with that he turned the TV off and drifted off onto his slumber to wake up the following morning.

He quickly changed into his clothes, not bothering to wait for Carly to walk to school together. But slipped his backpack on and rushed into the elevator and out the apartments. On his way to school, deciding to take a different route to Ridgeway High, he stopped by a floral-kart where an an ancient elder woman was selling flowers. Making a quick stop he smiled at the lady who greeted him as he approached her. "Good morning young man, something you're interesting in?"

He nodded, a smirk placed on his lips, "Yeah," he answered scanning the flowers placed on buckets.

"For a special lady, I suppose." The ancient woman said, and Freddie nodded. Sam Puckett was definitely a special lady, that was for sure. "Your girlfriend?" She wanted to know, the teenage boy looking up and shaking his head, "No, no." He assured her, "Just a friend," he chuckled. The old woman grinned and nodded in acknowledgement. He started to make his way by the rose section, observing as he walked through each shade of color. And just that instant he stopped at the bucket with rosy-pink ones. It matched the dress she had worn for the pageant competition, and with a teeth-showing smile he chose one.

"This one," he informed the lady as he reached for it. The petals seemed as they had just bloomed, and outrageous size and a long dark green stem with chopped spikes. It was pink, but the center seemed almost white, as if it were fading. The edges of the base felt soft and smooth, matching the texture of the petals. It was simply beautiful.

"Just one?" The woman asked and Freddie smiled, nodding at her with a yes when handing her the rose. She took it, wrapping it in pink tissue paper and tying it a ribbon on the middle. He took his wallet out and paid the woman and headed to school.

When he entered the school and made his way to the girls lockers, there he saw the blonde headed demon that was getting some congratulating from friends as she stuffed her morning bacon and waved them a thank you. Carly seemed to be no where in sight. And like that he approached her, the rose in hand as he smiled at her and showed her the flower. The blonde stared at it for a few seconds as he held it there, almost as if it were for her. But before she started thinking nonsense she shrugged and faced her locker, "Shay's not here yet." She informed the nub and slammed her locker.

He nodded, "I know," he said and smiled, "here," he said. She looked at him, confused with a raised eyebrow and she didn't do anything. Just stare at the rose he was holding. After a minute he took her hand as she looked at him surprised he would dare touch her and ready to ask what on Earth was he doing, but stopped when he placed the rose on her palm. "It's for you." He simply said.

"What?" She asked and getting a hold of the flower, looking down at it.

"Congratulations on the pageant," Freddie smiled.

And just as Sam parted her lips to respond the bell for class ranged and the teenage boy started to walk off, "See ya' around, Puckett." And with that she saw the nub disappear until loosing sight of him into the sea of student rushing to class before the tardy bell.

She stared at the rose, suddenly not able to wipe off the goofy grin she knew she had draw on her face. With the tips of her fingers she gently rubbed the petals, wondering to herself why the nub had bothered to get her any sort of gift as a congratulating. She brought it upon her nose, inhaling the wonderful scent fluttering her eyelashes close.

It was then when Carly appeared right away ranting off on how her alarm didn't go off and how Spencer had set fire to her breakfast, until realizing what her best friend was carrying as she was hurrying to open her locker. She stopped talking and grinned at her, "And what is that that you're carrying?" She wanted to know, and playfully poked Sam with her elbow, "A rose from a boyfriend I'm not aware of?" Carly tease with a bouncing eyebrow.

Sam faked a laughter and placed the rose on top of her laying text books. "Real funny, Shay." She said, "Just a congratulation-gift from a friend." She informed and re-closed her locker for them to then start walking to class with Carly (who wasn't going to let this go).

"Really? Which friend? Do I know him?" Shay wanted to know.

Sam sighed, knowing that if she let er guard down and let her know that the nub was the one who gave her the rose, the goofy grin was going to her transmitted into Shay's own lips and suppose the worst. So she simply shrugged her shoulders and said, "No, he's a friend from detention."

It was far from a boy from detention, but the boy who stands behind the camera and records their popular web-show.

"Does he like you?" Carly asked as they entered their first period class.

The blonde inhaled a breath and took a seat on her assigned desk next to Carlotta removing her backpack while she spoke, "I doubt it."

But the curiosity still traveled around her mind, and it only made the butterflies inside her the pit of her stomach flatter their wings with greater force.

**I really hoped that you enjoyed! It was just something simple. (if you really liked this one, give one of my other fanfics a shot named: iSpeed Date alternate ending!) Please don't be afraid to leave me any sort of review on your way out! thanks guys!**

**~pinkworlds. **


End file.
